ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helga, the Lost Queen
Helga Highland, known more commonly as The Lost Queen 'is the main antagonist of ''Of Rotten Heritage. She was born into the Royal Family of Ogaji sometime after the Tragedy of Bamos and assumed the title of Queen when she turned 18. She would go on to lead the army of Half-Oni in defense of the people of Ogaji. She would lead them to imprisonment, and she was sealed in the same Book of Darkness that Bamos uncovered previously, causing her to gain the powers of Darius the Creator. Years after her imprisonment, she was resurrected by Zozuk and his army with the help of Tom Phan. She was finally defeated once again by the Dragon Keepers soon after her failed attempt to destroy the First Realm. '''History 'Early History' Helga was born into the Royal Family of Ogaji sometime after the Tragedy of Bamos. She grew up in the Royal Palace and was raised to believe that all life was precious. Her mother taught her compassion and leadership at a young age so she would be ready to be Queen when she turned 18. 'Queen of Ogaji' On Helga´s 18th birthday, she was given the crown to the throne. It was around this time that the Half-Oni were discovered in many of the Ogajian villages, and people were revolting. This lead to the War of Humans and Oni, and the Queen was supposed to choose a side to lead. 'The War of Oni and Humans' She knew that the humans were wrong about the Oni and that all they wanted was peace in Ogaji, and so she joined them and became their queen. She used the magic of the Royal Family to bestow upon her army four of The Staffs of Being in order to ensure victory. Each of the staffs was engraved with an Oni power. Those entrusted with the Staffs were known as Zozuk, Bornium, Zikka, and Geist. She told her army the hidden secret of the staffs, which was that when they are combined, they can resurrect her if she is to ever fall. Helga eventually became corrupt with Oni magic, and she became obsessed with achieving the Half-Oni´s goal- to return home to the First Realm. Because of her ambition, her mind was clouded by judgment and hatred, and her army was defeated. As punishment for her war against the humans, she was tried and sentenced to eternal confinement in the Book of Darkness, which was recently uncovered by Bamos. Her army was to be sealed underground, and the Staffs of Being to be scattered around Ogaji, so that they could never be recovered. '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Of_Rotten_Heritage ''Of Rotten Heritage] After many years of her imprisonment, the Book of Darkness was found again by the Half-Oni, and she was resurrected. Her army had found a way to emerge from the earth they were incarcerated in, and they found the four Staffs to resurrect her. Now with no one alive with the recollection of their past, Helga assumed control of the Oni once again in order to return home. She had found that in her time in the Book of Darkness, she had absorbed the element of Darkness, which the Son of the Oni, Darius Dark once possessed. She found soon enough that there was a small resistance against them, in the form of the Dragon Keepers. She fought against the Keepers, destroying their plans to thwart them over and over until they finally returned to the First Realm. Upon their arrival, Helga began phase 2 of their plan. She was to use Tom's power to destroy the First Realm, and use Gordon Gold's power of Creation to recreate it, a world with only Oni, where the Dragon would not interfere with them ever again, and the War of Oni and Dragon would finally end. The Dragon Keepers, however, had a special connection in her army, and they were defeated. Even with her power of Darkness, the Dragon Keepers killed Helga, which released her Element into the heavens to find a new master. Personality Helga grew up as a little girl to show compassion for the people she ruled. When she found that the Half-Oni were being scrutinized for being themselves, she had to intervene. After being the leader of the Halfblood army for a while, she became corrupted with Oni magic, and after obtaining the Element of Darkness, she was filled with hatred and ambition. Powers and Abilities *'''Dark Magic: The ability to control the shadows and throw black energy from their hands Notes *She is based on evil Harumi from LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu very loosely. *Her name is based off of Hilda from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Elemental Masters Category:Fan Elemental Master Category:Masters of Darkness Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji